This disclosure generally relates to a system and method for the detection of disease breakouts from a mammal population.
Airborne virus and bacterial diseases represent a major hazard to organisms with lungs such as mammals including humans and animals. There are certain diseases that could spread across wild and domestic animals and then further spread to humans. For example, in certain countries, many cattle farmers are pastoralists and will travel long distances with their cattle herds looking for food and water. Since these countries are badly affected by droughts, the authorities often put in cattle watering points along their travel routes. These watering points are a place where human and cattle can come into contact. In Africa, tuberculosis in cattle (known as bovine TB) is still common and can be spread, for example, between cattle through droplets in the air or to humans through unpasteurized milk from the cattle. One of the symptoms of bovine TB is coughing. Animals and the humans have little or no ultimate protection against airborne disease.